With the development of enhanced home media systems such as 3D and 4D entertainment systems, media content generated for display may include not only sights and sounds but also touch (through vibrations or motions of a chair), scent, and taste. However, with conventional enhanced home media systems, users may be unable to control the intensity level of these various stimuli, which may be predetermined by media providers. Users of certain age groups, or having certain medical conditions, may find that they cannot watch enhanced media content because the set intensity levels of the stimuli are uncomfortable, or may even present health risks (e.g., heart attack, epilepsy, etc.). Alternatively, users of certain age groups or with certain health conditions (e.g., reduced hearing) may find that they are unable to enjoy the full sensory experience associated with media assets because the levels of stimulation set by the provider are too low to be effective for them. Likewise, media providers are unable to tailor the sensory experiences to particular users or health conditions of those users.